Stranger Things 3 : The Monster
by Lloveread
Summary: Stranger things season 3 theory/ story with the new monster and Steve


**The Monster**

Hurry! Shouted Steve "everybody in!" He told the kids as he stumbled with his keys to get to the mall. Billy was chasing them because he had been infected. "Hurry up!" Screamed the kids " I am trying! " Shouted Steve

The monstrous call was getting louder and louder. "Ok! Get in!" Said Steve.

Everybody went in and tried to find a place to hide. "Nobody move" said Steve as he saw Dustin and Mike nod their heads.

Billy who was now a full creature knocked over anything in its path screeching along the way. Max was quietly crying on Lucas because even though she hates her step brother, she still didn't want him to turn into this terrifying monster. The creature slowly sniffed the air getting closer and closer to Steve and them. Steve looked around and saw Mike and El huddling together, Max and Lucas holding each other not daring to make a sound, Will's bid scared eyes and Dustin who was staring at him filled with worry. "Stay here alright and stay quite " said Steve

"What? Where are you going?!" Asked Dustin as he holds onto Steve

"Promise me..." said Steve and Dustin nodded

Steve quickly made a plan to distract the monster or else it would kill them all.

"Hey!!" Steve Shouted behind the monster as he holds up his nailed bat ready to attack. The creature roared with rage and charged at him, he hit the monster with his bat as much as he can but the monster still got him holding him tight. "Steve!!!" The kids shouted and the monster roared

Steve our on a brave face for the kids, he isn't want them to worry about him and the monster injected him with some liquid. "Arugh!" Steve Shouted with pain. Whatever the monster injected in him hurt him everywhere, his breathing was shaky and he got dizzy. "Steve!" Shouted Dustin with tears in his eyes.The monster was getting hurt as Eleven shouts, everybody turns to her and sees her using her powers to make the monster go away. Soon enough, it let's go of Steve and runs away and Steve lands on the floor with a loud thud. Everybody runs towards him, "Steve!"

Steve groaned as he tried to get up "Hey Guys, it's okay, I am okay" he said Weakly

Dustin and Will helped him up. "What was that?!" Asked Lucas "it injected something into him!" Said Mike

"Does it hurt?" Asked Max

"No, I am fine" lied Steve but nobody really believed him

"Really, come on, we have to go, that thing will be back anytime" Said Steve as he started walking when he reached to Eleven he said "thanks for saving me" and El smiled.

They all went to the place where Steve worked to hide as Dustin and Will helps Steve sit down.

Dustin looks at him with full concern but doesn't say anything. "Hey, I am fine alright, just reach out to Hopper so that he can help us alright?" Dustin hesitantly nodded as him and Will joined the rest of the group to find help.

"Guys, what did the monster inject into Steve? He is turning unnaturally pale and is sweating quite a lot." Dustin said to the group as everyone takes a look at Steve who was currently sitting down and leaning on the wall as he shuts his eyes with force.

"Hopefully it was nothing serious" said Lucas and everyone agreed, they needed to find Hopper and fast.

As they were trying to reach Hopper, a screech was in the distance and nobody dared to move a muscle. Then the light flickered and bam! Glass shattered everywhere as the monster leaps into the store. "Everybody out!" Shouted Mike as everyone ran and Dustin and Will helps Steve up and starts running. "Holy S-!" Shouted Dustin as Max Screamed. "We have to get out of here now!" Shouted Will

"Here! This way!" Shouted Lucas pointing to the exit. Everybody ran towards the exit but then Boom the creature placed itself between the door and the kids blocking their way.

"Ahh!" Everyone Shouted

Then there was silence as the monster inspects them and gave a low growl. Max starts to walk towards the monster "Max! What are you doing?!" Said Lucas trying to grab her. " it's okay, he is my brother, I got this" she whispered " please Billy, please don't hurt my friends, can you hear me? Please" she said as tears rolls down her face. The monster starts to back up a bit but then all of a sudden, it roars a loud roar and stares at Steve.

"Arugh!" Shouts Steve

"What! What's wrong?!" Asked Dustin

"Steve! " shouts Will

The monster concentrated even more

"Aarughh!!" Shouts Steve "stop! Stop!!! My head!" He shouts

Everybody looks at Steve in shock not knowing what to do, they just see him with his hands on his head, knees crumbling onto the ground shouting for it to stop. "We have to help him! What is happening?!" Says Dustin

Then Mike realizes, "It's the monster! Remember it injected Steve with something? It's like he is trying to control him!" He said

So the kids decided to fight the monster giving everything they got to help Steve. Eleven used her powers and the rest used what they could find to help stop it.

Dustin was beside Steve saying "Steve! You have to fight it! Don't let it get to you!"

And Steve just shouted in response then as Eleven screams, the monster falls onto the ground and Steve stops screaming and collapses.

"Steve!" They all say as they rushed to their babysitter.

They all huddled around each other and around Steve crying, Dustin was gently brushing Steve's hair saying " he is still alive" and everyone takes a breath of relief.

Then Hopper busts into the mall to see 6 crying children and an unconscious Steve.

"It's going to be okay" whispered Dustin


End file.
